A time baby in the tardis
by sarahhjanesmith
Summary: The Doctor and Romana are expecting a
1. Prologue

Romana sat on her bed, frozen in place as she stared at the results of K-9's most recent health scan. She couldn't believe it, but the evidence was sitting right in front of her. She was pregnant and it was most definitely the Doctor's child. She didn't know what she was going to do. She could only hope the Doctor would be happy about this news, even if she had a feeling he wouldn't be.

* * *

As she entered the console room, she saw the Doctor looking at the scanner with a perplexed expression.

"Good morning Romana," he mumbled, not looking up at her.

She didn't answer him. She didn't want to face him right now, but she knew she had no choice.

"D-doctor? I need to talk to you," she said softly. She was half hoping he hadn't heard her.

"What is it?" He asked, looking up at her. He noticed she had tears in her eyes and was clutching a piece of paper in her hand.

Romana gulped and stared at him. She knew it would be best for everyone if she just spit it out.

"Doctor... I'm pregnant."

She handed him K-9's results and looked down at the ground. He was silent for a moment, but his reaction was unexpected.

"We're having a baby..." He said quietly.

She nodded and looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. He wiped one of them away with his index finger before giving her a soft kiss. When the kiss ended she tilted her head and held onto his scarf. She was afraid if she let go of him he'd run away.

"You're not angry with me are you?"

"Why would I ever be angry about something so wonderful?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just don't want to hold you back."

"Let's get one thing straight right now. I love you Romanadvoratrelundar and you could never do anything to hold me back."

She hugged him tightly, then she put her hand on her flat stomach and sighed.

"This is going to be quite interesting isn't it, Doctor?" She giggled.

"It most certainly is," he smiled.

Romana was ecstatic about their situation now that she knew the Doctor was happy. All her worries had dissolved for the time being.


	2. Chapter 1

Two months after Romana had announced she was pregnant, their lives hadn't really changed all that much. Romana was standing in the console room watching the Doctor whirl around, pressing buttons and twisting various knobs. She only had the slightest hint of a baby bump. In fact, it was so small that only her and the Doctor even noticed it.

"Romana, could you push that lever please?" He asked.

She nodded and pushed the lever he'd pointed to. The TARDIS lurched and she grabbed onto the console for support. There was a faint thud and the Doctor's face lit up the way it always did.

"We've landed," he said, taking her by the hand and rushing over to the door.

"Aren't you going to check the scanner?"

"No. I know exactly where we are."

He opened the doors to reveal a gorgeous landscape. The grass was bright pink, the skies were purple and the air smelled fresh and wonderful.

"Surprise!" The Doctor yelled, putting his arms around her from behind.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"I'm glad you like it. Shall we do some exploring?"

She nodded excitedly. They walked along silently for a while just enjoying each other's company, but then the Doctor spoke.

"Do you think it's safe to be travelling around time and space right now?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, do you think maybe we should stop travelling until the baby is born?" He asked.

Romana's hands immediately went to her stomach. She didn't want to stop travelling, but it wasn't a bad idea.

"I don't know... It probably wouldn't hurt to take a break, but I don't know how either of us would cope," she said truthfully.

"I could cope. I don't want either of you to be in any danger."

"Doctor," she said putting her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

"We'll be just fine. We don't have to put our lives on hold just because I'm pregnant," she said.

He cupped her face and kissed her. She was the love of his life and he couldn't stand the thought of losing her or their child. They made the decision that day that they would continue with their travels, but they would be keeping it more on the safe side for a while. It was definitely a decision they could both live with.


End file.
